Você de volta pra mim era o que eu mais queria
by xChii
Summary: A história se passa no momento em que Naruto e seus amigos vão em busca de Sasuke, enquanto este está lutando contra Itachi. O que vai acontecer no reencontro de Naruto e Sasuke? SASUNARU - Lemon só no final, aviso quando for ter!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto não me pertence, blá blá blá

Essa história se passa quando Naruto e seus amigos vão atrás de Sasuke, e que este está lutando com o Itachi. É como se fosse a continuação desse capítulo do manga de Naruto que eu inventei! Essa é minha primeira fic, é SasuNaru, espero que gostem!

--

Já havia um tempo em que Naruto e alguns dos seus companheiros de Konoha tinham saído em busca de Sasuke, que tinha matado Orochimaru com suas próprias mãos, e agora tinha se separado do seu grupo 'Hebi' e estava agora na luta que mais tinha esperado em sua vida, lutando com Itachi, seu odiável irmão, aquele por qual em toda sua vida tinha odiado, invejado, e agora finalmente o estava derrotando, os dois estavam sem chakra, aquilo estava prestes a acabar.

Enquanto isso, Naruto estava do outro lado, lutando contra Tobi, junto com seus companheiros.

Naruto: Deixe-me lutar sozinho.

Sakura: Não faça besteiras! Lutar sozinho?! Ele é da Akatsuki Naruto, parece que você não pensa direito, se morrermos aqui não teremos como salvar o Sasuke-kun!

Naruto: Apenas Deixe-me!

Sakura: Mas...

Kakashi: Tudo bem Sakura, deixe que o Naruto lute sozinho.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: Não se preocupe, ter o Sasuke nos pensamentos dele o fará bem mais determinado do que ele já é, ele não é mais aquela criancinha que conhecemos a um tempo atrás, ele está renovado, agora é um homem de verdade.

Sakura: Tudo bem então...

Naruto: Não vou decepcionar vocês!

Naruto estava com raiva, apressado, tinha que derrotar logo Tobi para que pudesse encontrar com Sasuke, trazê-lo de volta para a vila, aquilo tudo estava acabando com ele.

Naruto partiu para cima de Tobi em alta velocidade, mas de repente Tobi desapareceu rapidamente e Naruto levou um golpe muito mais forte do que aqueles que a própria Sakura dá bem no meio das costas, Naruto voôu longe, o golpe tinha sido realmente muito forte.

Sakura: NARUTO! - gritava Sakura enquanto corria para salvar Naruto, mas de repente alguém a parou.

Kakashi: Não o ajude, só irá ferir o orgulho dele, deixe-o lutar, entraremos em cena se ele estiver prestes a morrer.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei, está arriscando a vida dele!

Kakashi: Apenas deixe-o.

Sakura: Ok...

Naruto apenas levantou depois daquilo, aquilo não poderia acabar com ele, mais de repente Tobi deu inúmeros golpes como aquele em Naruto, sua velocidade e força era incrível! Não dava nem para ver a olho nu, no último golpe, Naruto parou muito longe, que quando caiu parou exatamente do lado aonde estavam Sasuke e Itachi, Naruto estava no chão, já não estava mais com sua camisa preta ou com sua janeta, só usava a calça, as camisetas foram retalhadas por conta de Tobi, e sua calça apresentava inúmeros rasgões, Naruto além disso tinha vários cortes.

Naruto: Sasuke...

Sasuke: Naruto? O que é isso? Você realmente não desiste nunca... e olhe seu estado, está realmente deplorável...

Naruto: Você nem pode falar muito Sasuke, olhe para você, está quase igualzinho a mim.

Sasuke: Kukukuku, não me compare a você Naruto!

Itachi: Ora se não é o Naruto-kun, o Tobi realmente acabou com você não foi?

Naruto: ITACHI!

Itachi: Não se preocupe Naruto-kun, olha para trás que meu amiguinho já está vindo lhe fazer companhia de novo.

Naruto mal pode olhar para trás, recebeu outro golpe poderoso de Tobi, Tobi estava acabando com ele, ligeiramente se podia perceber o olhar preocupado e surpreso de Sasuke, que tentava esconder atrás daqueles olhos frios.

Naruto: Maldição...

Tobi: Você não é nada, não queria salvar o Sasuke? Era com essa força inútil que queria me derrotar? Não me faça rir.

Naruto: Idiota!

Naruto poderia muito bem derrotar Tobi apenas com o Rasen-Shuriken, mais ele não podia ao menos fazer qualquer movimento que Tobi investia nele. Mas, a luz veio. Ele poderia pegar emprestado o poder das nove caldas. De repente, o chakra vermelho começou a envolvê-lo, Naruto já estava com as quatro caldas, Sasuke estava surpreso junto com Itachi que estavam a poucos metros de distância e quase acabados. O mais impressionante foi que Naruto não perdeu a consciência, ele estava no seu juízo perfeito, poderia acabar com o Tobi dessa vez.

Tobi: Agora pediu uma ajudinha para a Kyuubi? Você é deplorável Naruto.

Naruto: HAHAHA, vamos ver quem é deplorável.

Naruto foi com tudo, agora além de poder ver os movimentos de Tobi, ele agora tinha muito mais do que o quádruplo da sua velocidade, fez dois kage bunshin e conseguiu fazer o Rasen-Shuriken, foi com tudo para cima do Tobi, finalment ele tinha conseguido! A explosão foi gigantesca por conta do Rasen-Shuriken que estava muito além da sua força por conta do chakra da Kyuubi. O próprio Sasuke e até mesmo o Itachi foram arrastados com aquela explosão. Sakura e Kakashi correram para ajudar Naruto, Naruto estava quase morto, Sakura fez um enorme esforço com suas técnicas de ninja médica para que Naruto não morrese.

Sakura: Vamos Naruto, você não pode morrer!

Naruto: Não irei...

Sasuke: Fazendo tudo isso por mim? O que você está pensando Naruto? Está dessa maneira apenas para me mandar de volta?

Naruto: Você foi meu primeiro amigo, meu primeiro laço... Irei... Cuidá-lo com carinho...

Sasuke: Naruto...

De repente, do nada, apareceu uma garota idêntica ao Sasuke, do tamanho da Sakura, vestia trajes muito bonitos de uma verdadeira Kunoichi, e também apresentava o Sharingan. Seus longos cabelos negros com uma franja ao meio dos olhos, cabelos lisos, e seus olhos negros penetrantes.

A garota: Yo, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto!

--

Aí está o primeiro capítulo!

Quem será a menina misteriosa?

Aguardem o segundo cap, e me deixem reviews ok?

Beijos, té mais!


	2. Chapter 2

É gente, eu sei que eu demorei, mas é que eu estava esperando reviews, mas como pelo visto só a Dany me deixou, vou continuar a fic mesmo assim. Espero que me deixem reviews dessa vez ;;

--

A garota: Yo, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto!

Sasuke: O que? Quem é você? Porque você também tem o Sharingan?

Sookie: Meu nome é Uchiha Sookie, a quanto tempo não, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Uchiha? Todo meu clã foi destruído, somente eu e meu irmão ainda estamos vivos, não tem como uma Uchiha aparecer sem mais nem menos!

Sookie: Unf...

Sookie mostrou uma foto ao Sasuke, tinha uma menininha bem pequena, o Sasuke e o Itachi. Sasuke e a menina bem pequenos, era da época em que Sasuke amava o Itachi. Agora ele se recordava, era sua prima, sempre ia para sua casa, treinavam juntos, sempre estavam atrás do Itachi, ele não esperou que ela estivesse viva, pensava que tinha sido morta como todos os outros.

Sasuke: Mas... você não tinha sido morta?

Sookie: Não Sasuke, eu consegui fugir quando a matança começou, na verdade uma certa pessoa me ajudou a escapar.

Sasuke: Como assim? Quem a ajudou?

Sookie: O Itachi oras.

Sasuke: Mas foi ele quem matou o clã!

Sookie: Hum?

Itachi: Sookie... pare com isso.

Sookie: Como assim? Você ainda está iludindo o Sasuke com essa besteira? Estavam tentando se matar por acaso?

Itachi: Unf... Não esperava que você aparecesse Sookie.

Sookie: Mesmo que você não queria contarei a verdade para ele Itachi, você não pode fazer nada.

Sasuke: Verdade? Do que estão falando?

Sookie: Bem... Não foi o Itachi quem destruiu o nosso clã.

Sasuke: O que? Eu mesmo o vi perto dos corpos dos meus pais, agora você me vem com história que não foi ele?

Sookie: Não Sasuke, não foi, quem matou nosso clã foi Uchiha Madara, mas você acreditou nas mentiras do Itachi, deveria ter confiado que não tinha sido ele, apesar de tudo ele não era seu irmão Sasuke?

Sasuke: Mas...

Sookie: Você achou que seu irmão mataria todo mundo e acreditou nisso, esse foi seu erro Sasuke.

Sasuke: E onde está esse Uchiha Madara?

Sookie: Ele está morto.

Sasuke: Morto?

Sookie: Sim, eu o matei.

Sasuke estava paralizado, a pessoa quem realmente tinha matado o seu clã estava morto, Kakashi mal poderia acreditar, ele já ouviu a história de Uchiha Madara, ele foi o fundador do clã Uchiha, uma garotinha não poderia tê-lo matado, era impossível.

Naruto: Então... Não foi o Itachi?

Sookie: Não, Naruto...

Kakashi: É impossível, uma garota com você provavelmente da idade da Sakura não poderia ter matado Uchiha Madara!

Itachi: Kakashi-san... Na verdade a Sookie é muito mais forte do que eu e o Sasuke juntos... Acho que ela supera muito mais a força de 3 hokages juntos.

Kakashi: O que?

Itachi: Sim... é verdade.

Sookie: Unf...

Sasuke: Então... O que eu estava fazendo esse tempo todo? Trai meus amigos apenas para vingar meu clã, e você está dizendo que a verdadeira pessoa que matou o clã Uchiha está morto?

Sookie: Sim... Apesar de tudo eu tive minha vingança. Desculpe-me Sasuke.

Sasuke: DROGA! – Sasuke estava desesperado, abandonou tudo para levar a vida de um vingador.

Sookie: A propósito, senti sua falta Naruto.

Naruto: Você... é aquela daquele dia não é? A única pessoa que falou gentilmente comigo naquele tempo.

Sookie: Ainda se lembra? Na verdade eu sempre gostei muito de você!

-FLASHBACK-

Naruto estava chorando na beira do rio, todo mundo o ignorava, ele já estava cansado daquela vida, de dores, de sofrimento, tudo estava acabando com ele.

Sookie: O que houve?

Naruto: Um?

Sookie: Porque está chorando?

Naruto: Você... Não tem medo de falar comigo?

Sookie: Claro que não! Até porque você é muito fofinho

Naruto: Todos me odeiam... Eu sou ignorado, ninguém me reconhece...

Sookie: Faça de tudo para ser mais fortes do que aqueles que pisam em você, se esforce! Você consegue! Meu nome é Sookie, tenho que ir! Thau tchau!

Naruto: O-obrigada!! Meu nome é Naruto!

Sookie: Até mais Naruto!

-FIM DO FLASHBACK-

Sookie: Vejo que você amadureceu muito Naruto!

Naruto: Obrigada, aquelas suas palavras foram de muito conforto para mim...

Sookie: Que nada!

Sasuke: Conheceu ele?

Sookie: Sim, a muito tempo! Bem, agora eu tenho que ir, ainda tenho umas coisas para resolver, e Itachi, se não fizer essa droga da Akatsuki parar com essas vissagens de tentar dominar o mundo ou sei lá o que, eu mesma vou pessoalmente acabar com todos vocês! Não terei piedade de você também!

Itachi: Uhn... Irei lá agora mesmo... Me acompanha?

Sookie: Okay então, bye bye Sasuke, Naruto! Se cuidem!

Os dois desapareceram juntos logo em seguida. Agora só estava Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura. O clima estava pesado, Naruto ainda estava muito ferido, precisava ser levado urgente até Konoha.

Naruto: Eu...

Sasuke: Tudo bem.

Naruto: O que?

Sasuke: Eu irei com vocês, me perdoem.

Naruto: O que quer dizer com isso?

Sasuke: Que podem parar de me procurar, me encontraram e voltarei com vocês independente do meu castigo, da verdade eu também senti sua falta Naruto...

Naruto: Sasuke... urg!

Naruto agora vomitava sangue, Sasuke estava muito preocupado, o que realmente tinha feito Naruto fazer? Enquanto estava no covil de Orochimaru, tinha despertados sentimentos muito fortes por ele, mesmo estando longe, poderia chamar aquilo de amor.

Sakura: Os batimentos cardíacos dele estão horríveis, ele precisa de uma cirurgia de urgência, temos que voltar para vila!

Sasuke: Tudo bem, eu carrego ele, vamos rápido!

Sasuke agora carregava Naruto nos braços, ele estava quase delirando com seu abdômen a mostra, mesmo sabendo que Naruto podia não sentir o mesmo por ele.

Eles foram muito rápido e chegaram a tempo, Naruto foi logo para uma sala de cirurgia intensiva, tinha quebrado inúmeros ossos, tinha cortes muito profundos e os batimentos cardíacos não estavam como deveriam estar. Agora... A espera. Naruto tinha 50 de chances de não sobreviver, era apenas agora uma questão de sorte, a espera estava matando Sasuke, e se ele não sobrevivesse? O que seria de Sasuke agora? Sem Naruto, seu melhor amigo, e agora, seu grande amor.

Tsunade: Kakashi, Sasuke e Sakura. Podem vir aqui um instante?

Era agora.

**danyela49**: Haha, obrigada xD Nossa, que legal essa personagem que você falou aí, mas a minha é muito especial pra mim, foi criada à muito tempo D E eu gosto muito da Sookie :3


End file.
